Power Hungry
by PowerinPink
Summary: Shaw loved one thing: Power. Back at the facility one mutant gave him it, and he wan-no he needs more. What better way then to just take it?


_Power._

It was the one thing Shaw truly wanted in his life. He believes that it is his father to take blame for that. He was always power hungry, and that passed right onto him. Before his father died he vowed that he would become powerful. He would become so strong, that most would look up at him as if he was god. That was around the time he discovered his gift. He had gotten into a fight once when he was fifteen. One of his classmates sent a punch at him, but Shaw didn't feel pain. He felt stronger, and he loved every moment of it. That boy was sent to the hospital after that, and nobody would talk to him.

He became a Nazi. Honestly, he could care less if someone was Jewish or not, but if he wanted power then he needed to go along with it all. He became well known to the Nazis and became a ruler of one of the death camps. It wasn't that bad; he got to see what his future would hold for him. He himself would be able to hold such power. Except, he didn't target the Jews, he targeted the humans.

Then one day he saw his soon to be son. He watched the scene with a smile on his face. One of the prisoners didn't want to be separated from their parents and did the unthinkable. Shooting his hands out he caused the fences to bend at his own will. After struggling to hold the child back they knocked him unconscious with the butt of their gun.

That was decades ago. After being liberated he moved off and met up with other mutants. First there was Emma Frost. He found her one day at a bar. She read his mind and found out his plans and asked to join. Then there was Azazel. He wasn't that hard to find, what with his appearance. It didn't take much to convince the teleporter. Last, there was Riptide. He was found destroying a bank and grabbing all of the money he could find. They became a 'team' and managed to cause chaos. Their plan was to start another World War. This time there would be nuclear though; the only thing that humans couldn't survive against. Though it wasn't effective against mutants.

He was brought back to reality when he heard the door opened. He didn't need to look up to see it was Emma. He was inside his 'power' room. She told him that the telepath was recruiting. That's when he had a great idea. Knowing his little Frankenstein, Erik would want to kill him immediately and probably would do it alone. Emma had told them that he planned to sabotage his meeting.

But what if he wasn't there?

Quickly he changed the plans. She would go alone; he and the others would invade the agency leaving the mutants vulnerable. It would be better if he knew who the mutants were and what they did, but he always loved surprises.

That day became very successful. He replayed the whole day in his mind. He had Azazel teleport around the front part of the agency and killing off any agents. Riptide would go to the back and destroy everything in his path. He entered through the main entrance, where several agents were aiming guns at him. One even had a large missile launcher! Oh this was going to be fun!

After every bullet made contact with him he absorbed the power and sent it straight back. He looked in awe as he heard the screams of pain, torture, and suffering. And it was only the beginning.

The rest of the mission was simple. Find the mutants and take any that were willing. Shaw didn't believe in kidnapping a fellow mutant…unless they were against him. Azazel entered on one side, Riptide on the other, and Shaw right in front of them.

"Where's the telepath?" He asked Azazel.

"Not here." He answered with his thick Russian accent. He smiled.

"Good, I can take this silly thing off then." He took off his telepath proof helmet and spoke to the mutants. He made sure to look at each one individually during his speech.

One of them was a beautiful blonde girl who looked around twenty. She had loose blonde curls and was a little taller compared to the others. She was shaking with fear and had tears in her eyes.

The next was a dark skinned man who seemed to be the oldest of the group. He had his hands in a battle stance and was obviously trying to calm the others.

The next was a tall young man with glasses and short brown hair. He seemed to scream Scientist with his choice of an outfit. He was also panting, trying not to freak out.

Next to him stood a boy with red curls on his hair and a face full of freckles. He looked like one of the youngest and was shaking like the first girl.

On the other side was a boy with blonde hair and was a just a little taller than the red head. He was the only one actually brave enough to glare at Shaw. He respected that, he wasn't afraid like the others.

Finally his eyes rested on the girl in front. She was a small Hispanic girl who had tears in her eyes too. She looked defeated; like as if she was too tired to fight anymore. He held his hand out to her, and smiled when she took it. He led her outside when he realized that the others wouldn't join.

At last minute though the eldest boy ran up to them. The boy explained how he adapted to survive, and said that meant he was coming with them.

And that's where the night went great. It was a trick. The second he reached the Hispanic girl he turned his back to stone and blocked her while screaming "Alex!"

The blonde boy screamed a warning to his friends and shot out these large plasma blasts. It would have killed us if Shaw hadn't absorbed the power. That's the exact moment when he knew his life would only get better. The boy had a lot of power and energy stored inside him, and he only had just a portion of it. Just to scar the kid he sent it into the adapter and had Azazel teleport them back.

That night though he couldn't rest. The power that that kid had was immense. He wanted the power; no he needed it.

**Okay, my very first XMFC fan fic is done! Read, review, and repeat!**

**Also, I haven't seen this movie in a while so please excuse any false info, or I'll tell you when I just made it up!**


End file.
